Infinite Undiscovery 2: The Sun's Revenge
by The Darkness Grows Within
Summary: Capell is back and now there is a new enemy. Solmur. Why can't the bad guys just leave the good guys alone. Rated M for blood/gore THERE WILL BE NO LEMON WHATSOEVER!
1. Prolouge

"Capell!"

"Aya!!"

A blinding light and I heard her scream. I opened my eyes when it was safe. I stared, stunned at the sheer evil of the act. The five-man squad that I had taken with me on this mission lay dead before me. Their armor had been completely decimated from his attack. Tears stained my cheeks. All my hope faded into the depths of despair in that one second. I turned and walked back the way I had come.

Solmur…

That rotten son of a bitch. I will kill him! He threatens the entire world. He killed Genma. And now he took Aya. That bastard will pay!

Wanna find out what happened? I guess I should start at the beginning.

Coming Soon:

Infinite Undiscovery 2: The sun's revenge


	2. Chapter 1: My first day adventure

"Aya…" I muttered, feeling the princess of Fayel wrap her arms around me. I sighed. Everything was back to normal.

"Capell!! Why didn't you come to see me first?!" Aya yelled, whacking the back of my head. Yep, everything was back to normal.

"Sorry. I was on my way to see you but those kids wanted me to play them a song." I spoke out in my defense, rubbing the back of my head.

"So what happened after you destroyed the chain?" Aya inquired, her raven black hair hanging over one of her shoulders. I frowned and bent my head. "Capell, what's wrong?" Aya asked, fear and concern creeping into her voice.

"I- I don't want to talk about it."I muttered, not wanting to recall the horrible images that had plagued me for near two years. Images of war, blood, fire, and death. Especially his death. Sigmund the Liberator. My father. His death, and Aya's death. I don't know which one hurt more.

"Capell, you okay?"

I looked up, noticing Aya's aqua colored eyes stare back into my brown ones. I couldn't tell her my fears.

"Ye- Yeah, everything's perfectly fine Aya. Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Really." I lied through my teeth. I prayed to every god that she would just believe me. She sighed and smiled weakly.

"Fine. I believe you. For now." She pouted a tiny bit, and then quickly grinned. That couldn't be good. "So… Where are you gonna stay tonight?"

I shrugged. "Where's the closest inn?"

"Sapran is just over there." Aya pointed behind her. "You know, if we leave now, could make it to Fayel by nightfall."

Hmm… Sapran or Fayel? An extremely tough decision." I joked, pretending to think about the quite obvious choice. Aya scoffed.

"You can be so immature at times. I can't believe you are nineteen."

"Hey, I was forced to join the Liberation Force by one raven haired woman. Not to mention that I had to pretend to be the hero of the people and cut the chains. I have a right to be this immature."

"True, but if you had never joined us, the moon would still be enchained." Aya replied, throwing her arms out for emphasis.

"Yeah, and plus, I never would have met you." I smiled, cocking my head to one side.

"Let's just hurry up and get back to Fayel." Aya said, blushing the shade of a beet. She seemed so sweet but I knew that sweetness could vanish in an instant. She was too headstrong to blush from just one comment from me. Right?

"Okay." I shrugged. Aya turned and started to walk back to Sapran. "Hey, aren't we going to Fayel?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just going to Sapran to tell Sapran to tell Dominica and Gina that we are going back to Fayel." She stated.

"You're the princess of Fayel right? You don't have to tell them everything you are doing." I said, detesting the thought of Gina reaction to learn that Aya and I were walking to Fayel together.

"I'm not going to tell them everything." She smiled innocently and pointed. "Take Gustav and meet me at the oasis." Aya turned and continued walking back to Sapran. I shrugged. What else could I do?

Gustav and I had been at the oasis for about one minute when Aya showed up. Neither Gina nor Dominica were following her.

"You two ready to go?"

"I guess."

"Grroooar."

Aya half smiled. When she reached where Gustav and I were waiting, I casually tried to grasp her hand but right when I barely touched it, Gustav let out a roar that nearly made me go deaf.

"Gustav, what is wrong with you?" Aya yelled. I could feel Gustav's cold eyes stare at me.

"Gustav still doesn't like me, does he?" I asked.

"He doesn't? Then how come he was moping around for a week after left?" Aya replied.

"I don't know." I answered, turning to look at the crimson bear. He continued to stare back at me. Then it suddenly clicked in my brain. To Gustav, Aya was his mother. So seeing someone else that captured Aya's attention made Gustav feel lonely. And pissed. Really, really pissed.

Aya smiled. She walked over to Gustav and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry Gustav. I still like you more.

__%IU2%__

We finally got to Fayel after a few skirmishes in the desert. Since my absence of two years, Aya seemed to have gotten even better with her bow which seemed impossible. During one of the fights, she knocked three arrows at once and pulled the string taunt. When she had the chance, Aya released the string and with a _TWANG!_, the three arrows flew through the air and all three stuck the three lizard men we had been fighting. All three fell over dead with arrows sticking between their eyes.

Once we were in Fayel, Aya made sure that nobody saw us sneak in. We carefully made our way around to the back of the castle. Now here was the tricky part, We had to open up the two sets of gates and make it up to Aya's room without anyone seeing or hearing us.

"Why do we have to be silent again?" I asked for the fifth time.

"The guards can get a little cranky when you disturb them. Not to mention they would try to kill you on sight." She spoke quietly, looking left then right. I didn't understand. Shouldn't the guards be, well _guarding_! Sensing what I was thinking (How does she do that!?) Aya showed a weak grin.

"Trust me, they still guard but they slack off because we have never been robbed. Anyway, there is a gap in their rounds. The time we have to reach our destination is about ten seconds. It's almost that time."

"Why don't we go tell them who we are?" I begged.

"Because this is much more fun."

FUN?! She could get the two of us killed because she wanted to have _fun_! I know what you're thinking. Where's Gustav? Well, he sort of ditched us back when we entered Fayel. Stupid crimson bear.

"Please Capell." She clutched my arm. "Just this one time and I swear, I will never do this again."

"Fine." I grumbled." This isn't like you though. Is there something I should know?"

"No. Of course not." Aya said, smiling sweetly. "Now hurry. We only have a few seconds left before we are caught" She half dragged, half shoved me forward. I stumbled forward, barely making it to the other side before the guard came around the corner. I quickly grasped Aya's wrist and pulled her toward me. I felt her body press against mine. Her free hand was pressed against my stomach. I felt her hand shove me until my back hit the wall behind us. I let out a light "Oof" then quickly shut my mouth. The guard walked by our hiding spot, his metal boots clanking loudly against the stone. We waited until the guard was out of earshot, then we quietly stalked him. After about three minutes of stumbling, mumbling, and a little cursing, the guard passed by two large wooden doors. Aya quickly snapped into action.

Like a hawk, the princess of Fayel quickly few toward the twin doors. With a speed that rivaled the fastest bird, whose name I do not know, Aya quickly and quietly undid the latch and slipped inside. She left a little crack open and I followed after her.

"Hey you! Hold it right there!"

Shit! My first instinct was to give up and surrender but out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the guard unsheathing his sword. I scrambled quickly to the door and squeezed through the crack.

"You dunderhead! You should have waited until the next guard had passed." Aya belittled me. All the while, she was trying to close the door. She had the latch most of the way down when a sword was shoved through the door, stopping us from closing the latch.

"Open the door." I said, my right hand gripping the hilt of the sword Sigmund game me two years prior.

"What are you planning?" Aya questioned, opening up the door just enough for me to squeeze by.

"I have no clue." I confessed and quickly walked between the gaps. The guard was trying to pull his sword out of the door. He hadn't seen me yet. I saw another guard running toward us. As fast as I could, I ran to the guard that was closest to me and I whacked him on the back of his head with the butt of my sword. The man crumpled beneath me, his armor clanking loudly as his body hit the stone beneath us.

"Hold it. You are under arrest Drop your sword and you won't get hurt."

I slowly turned around. The second guard had his sword pulled out of its scabbard and had it pointed at my Adam's apple. I gulped and gripped my sword tightly and did the first thing that came to mind.

"Cutting Gavotte!"

The uppercut sliced through the guard's weak armor. He stumbled back a step, taken aback by the sight of his last line of defense lying on the ground. My down strike caught the shocked guard on the shoulder. Luckily, I had turned my sword so that the flat edge of the blade hit him. The guard fell to his knees, swayed for a moment, then toppled forward, his face landing on the butt of the first guard.

"Hurry up Capell." I heard Aya whisper. I saw that she had pulled out the sword and was waving at me to get my attention. I jogged back to her and grinned like an idiot.

"What?" Aya asked, one of her eyebrows cocked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you grinning?"

"Fanfare."

"Huh?"

"You know the dun-dun dun dun-dun-dun music that plays when we win a fight? That." I said. This was probably the weirdest conversation ever.

"Let's just go." Aya said, dragging me inside. She closed the door and the two of us ran up the stairs. Luckily, no one was in the hallway when we reached the third floor. We quietly slipped into Aya's room and locked the door. She, being the princess, and me, knowing that Dominica and Gina would kill me if Aya and I…, agreed that we would sleep in separate rooms. Neither of us wanted to do that anyway.

__%IU2%__

They are gruesome. It's the only word I can use to describe them. My nightmares. They are always the same two. The first one I am watching Sigmund fight Leonid at the Vesplume Tower. I didn't dare move. I couldn't even if I had tried. So I just watched. Watched, and waited for the inevitable.

The two combatants were locked in an epic clash. I closed my eyes but I could still see them fighting.

"Capell cut the chain. Hurry!" Sigmund called out. Leonid smashed a chain into the Liberator's stomach.

I scampered up the steps, sword gripped tightly in my hand. I brought the sword up, above my head, preparing to slash the chain.

"No!" I heard someone yell. I slowly turned around, knowing what happened before I even say it.

Sigmund stood there, blood coming out of his mouth. His eyes were half open and glazed over. His body swayed slightly. His sword laid forgotten at his feet where a pool of red liquid had started to collect. I heard the faint _drip, drip, drip_ of tiny drops of blood. Protruding from Sigmund's stomach was one of Leonid's chains. The leader of the Liberation Force fell to his knees. Michelle and Edward ran forward. The young swordsman reached his fallen leader first. Tears were freely falling from his face.

"Why?" he sobbed, "Why did it have to be you who could cut the chains?! Why you!"

Leonid sighed. With a flick of his wrist, two chains flew straight toward Edward and Michelle. I heard a small grunt from Ed. Michelle mouthed the word "Ow" before they both fell forward. Leonid sent out more chains to take out the rest of the Force. Balbagan, Rico, Rucha, Eugene, Savio, Dominica, Gustav, Aya. One by one, they all fell dead before Leonid.

"And now for your turn." Leonid said, finally turning and facing me. His arm shot out in my direction, soon followed by one of his chains. I didn't even try to dodge.

The second nightmare started off the same as its predecessor. Same fight. Same Sigmund dying. But before Leonid could kill Ed or Michelle, I ran forward and stabbed the Darknight in the heart. Good right? Wrong. After Leonid's corpse crumpled to the floor, I turned to my friends. Edward was holding Sigmund's upper body. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. Edward looked at me with hatred and tears.

"This is your fault Capell." Edward choked out. He was blaming me!? I had been forced to join the Liberation Force! I just wanted to go home!

"Capell? Is something wrong?"Rucha asked. "Why are you shaking?"

The hand that was gripping Ed's shoulder tightened. Would everyone just leave me alone!

The next thing I knew, my sword was sticking out of Ed's chest, just between his third and fourth ribs on the left side of his body.

"Capell! What the hell!!?!" Aya yelled. I turned toward Michelle, pulling my sword out of Edward's body with a slurping noise. The woman who first thought I was Sigmund was scared to say the least. She turned to run but my sword was faster. The sleek metal went straight through the back of her head. My body turned toward the others.

One by one, my friends fell by my hand. Eugene's head was rolling on the ground. Balbagan's left arm was now a stump and his heart soon stopped working when a piece of metal went through it. The others faired the same until only Aya and I were left. Her bow was broken. Her left hand had a gaping hole in it where her luanglyph would be.

"Capell, don't do this." Aya begged. I ignored her pleas. My hand flashed out and I heard Aya screamed. My sword was sticking out of her right shoulder.

"It's because of you that this all happened." I spoke with pure hatred. I twisted my sword about ninety degrees. Aya's scream filled my ears. My hand tightly gripped Aya's throat. Her eyes were filled with tears. I continued to twist my sword around and around while I was pulling it out. When it wasn't in Aya's body anymore, I tossed Aya a few feet away. I took a step back and surveyed my damage. Aya's body was limp but I could see her chest rise and fall. Her numerous wounds kept pumping out blood.

"Ca-pell, why?"

"Because I want to do this." I stepped forward to finish my job.

I woke up screaming. I sat up quickly and looked around. The window was open and the curtains were blowing. I turned and as the knob on one of the doors. The door flew open and Aya ran toward me and U could see that she was worried.

"Capell is everything okay?" she asked when she reached the bed where I was. "I heard you screaming."

"It's noting."

"Capell." Aya looked at me with her" I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-don't-tell-me." look. I sighed.

"Everyone died." I stared. Aya looked troubled as I told her about my nightmares. I left out the gory details. When I was done, I bowed my head and gripped the sheets until my knuckles turned white.

"Capell…" Aya started then stopped to think about what she was going to say next. Her head was cocked to one side and she was frowning just the tiniest bit. She thought about it for a moment, and then she did something completely unexpected. She got up for the chair she had been sitting in, walked quickly over to the bed, and threw her arms around me, keeping me in a tight bear hug.

"Capell. Just let go of your fears. No one is going to get killed because of you. I don't like seeing you hurt." She pulled away for a second to look at me and said" Move over."

"Huh?" was my dumb reply.

"This is a huge bed. Move over."

I shifted to the left far enough so that Aya would have room to do whatever she was planning. She smiled sweetly and the n lifted up the covers and got into the bed with me. Meanwhile I stared in complete disbelief at what was going on. The princess of Fayel scooted next to me. Her right hand touched my bare chest. Geez! Her hand was freezing cold. Not that I didn't mind of course.

"Lay down." Aya commanded. I obeyed. When my head touched the pillow, I looked back up at Aya, wondering what the hell she was planning to do next. For the third time today, she completely surprised me. She scooted away an inch and then laid next to me, her head resting on my right shoulder. My arm, somehow without my permission, moved so that it was wrapped around Aya's shoulder. I could feel one of Aya's fingers make a continuous circle on my chest. I looked down at her just about the same time Aya looked up at me. I, of course, grinned like an idiot.

"This is nice." I spoke.

"Don't expect this every night." Aya answered, poking my chest for emphasis. "But yeah, this is nice." She yawned, her head turning so that it was lying on my chest. I stared at her until I heard her start to snore. I held back my laugh. A princess snoring? This is just too funny. It went against everything they were taught right? I turned and looked at the moon. My prison of two years was almost full. I closed my eyes and smiled. I kept my eyes closed until sleep took over and I was carted away to the land of happy dreams.

**Gah!! This was hard to type due to me writing it down. The funny thing is I am not even finished with the game, and yet I am writing a fanfic about it. Weird right? Yea so anyway, please review.**


End file.
